


I Want You (Do You? Want Me Too?)

by meledea



Series: 4Ever [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Demisexual Kira, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meledea/pseuds/meledea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been permanent parts of each other’s lives for so long that they had known that no amount of ocean or distance or time could ruin their friendship. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen Malia at all over the past eleven months – they had snapchat and skype and facebook and so on. But no amount of skyping could have prepared Kira for Malia’s tanned, toned legs in short shorts, or the animal print pattern of her bra visible through the thin white cotton singlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You (Do You? Want Me Too?)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic started evolving in my head one warm afternoon when I was bored at the bus stop and listening to nothing but The Veronicas, so the title for this fic comes from their song "Everything". 
> 
> shoutout to [Christa](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com/) for being my beta and head cheerleader, and also to [Sarah](http://thankyouforyourcooperation.tumblr.com/) and [Babs](http://dansunedisco.tumblr.com/) for their support.
> 
> written for [Malira](http://maliraweek.tumblr.com/) week.

 

Kira was finding it hard not to stare. It had been a year (okay, well, just short of eleven months, but close enough) since she’d seen her best friend. A year since Kira’s parents had taken her to back to Japan, put her in a boarding school while they went off on a research trip for her father’s working sabbatical. A year since Kira had left her friends at Beacon Hills High and had to make new ones in a new city in a new country in a new culture she hadn’t even been raised in, and… okay, well, she’s getting away from the point here.

The point was standing in front of her in short denim cut-offs, a Wonder Woman biker singlet, scuffed converse, and a black BOY cap. The point had that same toothy grin that promised trouble, that same adorable nose with the sprinkling of freckles and the slightest hint of sunburn, those same fierce eyebrows (one of which Kira had shaved a line into of during a game of truth or dare), and that same thick wavy hair that Kira had practised different kinds of braids in during sleepovers.

Malia looked the same, in all those important ways. But she also _didn’t_. She was taller, for starters. She’d lost her scrawniness at some point, probably from playing hockey, and looked less like some kid who’d been lost in the woods for a few days and more like a chick who hung around town and got in fights. Her hair was shorter and lighter, her skin a warm tan, and... wait, was that a tattoo on her wrist?!

There was a cough, and Kira’s head whipped up, eyes meeting her best friend’s again, cheeks going pink.

“Come _on_ Kiki. You’re acting like you’ve never seen me before.”

“What?” Kira squeaked, then cleared her throat. “No, I just, it’s just… you look different.”

Malia shrugged. “It’s been a year. Can I get a hug now?”

Kira beamed and practically threw herself at her best friend, relishing the fierce strong hug she got in return. Malia smelled like suntan lotion and lemonade popsicles, radiated heat like the sun. “ _God_ I missed these hugs. _God_ I missed _you_.”

“We skyped like every week.” Malia laughed into her hair.

“It wasn’t the same when I couldn’t physically touch you!” Kira burst out, cheeks reddening when she realised what she said. She could feel the vibrations of Malia snickering at her, and she pulled back, embarrassed. “Besides, you were the one complaining about that every time we skyped.”

The other girl shrugged. “True. It’s not a problem right now though, and since I’ve been Kiki-deprived for _almost a year_ I’m kidnapping you for _at leas_ t the rest of the day.” Grabbing Kira’s hand, Malia yanked her out the door. “Come on, I have _plans_.”

“Pizza, froyo, and hanging out in the preserve?” Malia grinned back at her. “You’re so predictable,” Kira teased.  
  


..  
  


It may have been eleven months since they’d been in each other’s company, but for the ten-odd years prior they’d inseparable. They’d been best friends since Malia had run up to Kira on the first day of school and said that her hair was the prettiest she’d ever seen. Malia had cried when Kira cut it short a few months later, and it was only when she’d seen Kira dressed as Kiki from _Kiki’s Delivery Service_ at the Hale Halloween party a few days later that she’d forgiven Kira for it. (Not that she’d ever stopped calling Kira “Kiki”.) (She’d also immediately ditched her Red Riding Hood to Cora’s Big Bad Wolf costume, running off to change into her black cat onesie and following Kira around all night, refusing to answer to anything but Jiji and only meowing at people she didn't want to talk to.)

Ever since then they’d been a set: Kira and Malia, best friends forever, joined at the hip. They’d engraved their initials into their favourite tree in the preserve, learned how to make friendship bracelets together, giggled through Laura’s romance novels together, stuffed their bras together, planned matching Halloween costumes every year, celebrated almost every holiday side by side. Malia had always made sure Kira was included in everything and would refuse to attend anything Kira wasn’t invited to; Kira had been there for Malia through conflicts between her adopted and biological families, and supported every one of her choices.

They had been permanent parts of each other’s lives for so long that they had known that no amount of ocean or distance or time could change that, so while they hadn’t been happy about the situation they knew it wouldn’t ruin their friendship. And it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen Malia at all over the past eleven months – they had snapchat and skype and facebook and so on.

But no amount of skyping could have prepared Kira for Malia’s tanned, toned legs in short shorts, or the animal print pattern of her bra visible through the thin white cotton singlet. As Malia hauled herself up the tree a strip of her stomach was visible for a moment as she stretched up the grab the next branch. Kira swallowed and looked away, trying to focus on following her friend up the huge oak instead.

“Found it!” Kira glanced up at Malia’s pleased yell a minute later. The girl was crouched on the branch just above her, so Kira clambered up and perched behind Malia on the branch to look at it.

_Y K + M T 4EVA_

Malia laughed a little, fingers tracing the bark where they had gouged their initials into it five years before. “I forgot we’d worded it like that,” she grinned.

Kira stared at it, going pink. At the time they had done it, the “BFF” had seemed unnecessary because it was implied; they knew what they meant, that was all that mattered. But now it read almost as a declaration on Kira’s end (or maybe that was just her paranoia talking). “Oh my god, that’s embarrassing,” she muttered.

“Nah.” Malia shrugged. “It suggests our friendship goes beyond social constructs. I love it.” She ran her fingers across the _4EVA_ again, smiling softly.

Settling down on the branch comfortably Malia took out her phone and snapped a photo of the graffiti, setting it as her wallpaper with a grin. Kira watched her friend, heart beating faster, and she wondered for a few self-indulgent moments if maybe it wasn’t just her after all. Then she saw the bark scratch on Malia’s wrist.

“OH! Is your tattoo okay?”

“My—? Oh, ha, it’s not real. Cora was practising with her special effects makeup and figured out a way to make semi-permanent tattoos so she’s been practising on us.”

“Oh! I thought it was weird that you hadn’t told me you got one.”

“If I get one then trust me, you’ll know _all_ about it.” Malia laughed. “Actually, I am going to get one.”

“Oh?”

“Yup. Cora’s been perfecting this recipe since October, and I’ve been getting her to paint various designs on me as I think of them so I can see whether I like them or not. They last up to a week if you’re careful. It’s like having tattoo trials! You should get her to do one for you.”

Kira shifted closer. “What’s this one?”

“A coyote.”

It was done in shades of red-brown and grey, a sketchy image of the animal running down her inner forearm towards her hand. A few leaves flew up from underneath its paws in a suggestion of rapid motion across a forest floor. Kira felt the urge to run her hand across it but held back; even though she didn't think Malia would mind, she’d remembered hearing Laura bitch about people touching her tattoos without permission.

“It’s really pretty.”

Malia shrugged. “It’s okay. I can’t get it to look the way I want it to. And, I have this idea?” She suddenly looked self-conscious, mumbling a little. “I, um, want to get a matching tattoo? On the other wrist.”

Kira tilted her head curiously. “Another coyote?”

“No. A fox.”

Kira felt momentarily dizzy, heart pounding again. She sat down on the branch properly for stability. For an English assignment a few years ago they had been required to write a fairy tale, and Kira had written a story about a coyote that befriended a lonely girl and had found a way to turn human during the day to be her friend, but then the people in the girl’s village started seeing the coyote close to their houses at night and began to hunt it. Out of fear for her new friend the girl had run away with the coyote one day and they had lived in the wild together until the girl one day turned into a fox.

Kira had been pretty embarrassed to hand that in, as it was obvious to anyone who knew them who the coyote and the fox were, but then the story had won a state award for a writing competition and Malia had been so proud of her that she stopped caring about how personal the story was. After it was printed in a local magazine Malia had framed a copy of the story on her wall. Then Malia had brought fox and coyote plushies for Kira’s fifteenth birthday and they each kept the one that represented the other.

It was almost overwhelming to Kira how much that story meant to Malia, so while this tattoo idea didn’t come as a complete surprise she was still a little stunned. “Really?”

“I was hoping you would design them?” Malia gave her a hopeful look.

“I—really?”

“Yeah! You know how much I love your drawings.”

“But a tattoo is so permanent! And my art style is so crappy! What if you don’t like it later on?”

“ _Your art is not crappy_. It’s amazing. You’re an amazing artist and an amazing writer and I’d be so lucky to have a bit of both on my skin.” Kira flushed at both the phrasing and the compliment. Malia continued with a shrug, “And besides, this way I get to have a part of you with me always, even when you’re not right here.”

Kira felt the words hovering on the tip of her tongue again, blood buzzing with the urge to kiss her best friend senseless, but she swallowed it back. She smiled. “When you put it like that how can I say no?”

Malia pulled her into a hug despite their precarious position, steadying their slight wobbling with her strength and balance. She sighed happily into Kira’s hair. “Thank you.”  
  


..  
  


They lay on the grass side by side at the lookout, the sun bright and beating down on them. Kira had an arm thrown across her eyes to block it out, but rather than close her eyes her gaze had drifted back across to Malia, whose cap was plonked over her face and ombre hair was strewn across the dry ground. One of her legs was bent upright and her singlet was riding up again. She was rubbing at her stomach lightly, and the sight made Kira feel even warmer.

“You’re staring again.”

Kira quickly looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I don’t mind that much.” Malia rolled onto her side, raising herself up on her elbow and turning her cap backwards as she looked down at her friend. “You look different too, you know.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. Your face is a bit sharper, like you’ve lost that adorable baby fat and become all cheekbones.” Malia reached over and ran a finger down one of the cheekbones, then tapped Kira’s nose. “Your skin is paler too.”

Kira flushed. “It is?”

“Mmhmm. And softer. No more bruises and scrapes and rough elbows. I guess there’s less spending time outdoors in Japan?”

“I guess.” Kira shrugged. “Different kind of spending time outdoors, really.”

“Hmm.” Moving her hand, Malia pressed a finger to the mole on Kira’s shoulder, just above her collarbone. “This is the same,” she murmured. “I remember drawing flower petals around it.”

“I remember you making a constellation out of it.”

“Oh yeah!” Malia laughed. “With that permanent marker. Fuck, your mom was so mad about that. Your dad was just annoyed that the constellation was upside down.”

“It was technically correct in the Southern Hemisphere.” Kira grinned.

Malia grinned back. Her finger still brushed Kira’s shoulder, and for a few breaths Kira thought it was just that Malia had forgotten to move it away. But then it stroked over the mole lightly, and suddenly Kira’s heart thudded loudly. When Malia finally moved her hand it was downwards, past her collarbone, until the hand was hovering just above the curve Kira’s breast. She could feel the heat radiating from Malia’s palm, soaking into her skin, and she felt her nipple harden. Kira breathed in shakily and looked up; Malia was staring intensely at what she was doing, brows furrowed in concentration, as if she had x-ray vision, or as if her hand had a mind of its own. _Is she waiting for me to do something, maybe…?_ Kira wondered as her own hand twitched by her side.

“You’ve definitely changed, Kiki,” Malia whispered.

All it took was Kira’s hand on top of Malia’s, bringing it down to cup her breast, to prove her best friend right. Malia looked at her, a little surprised, a little nervous, a little flushed, but she brushed her thumb across her breast all the same, quickly locating the nipple through the thin layers of fabric. Kira gasped a little, then smiled at her friend, full of hope and wonder, and with her other hand she reached up and pulled Malia’s face towards her.

Before their lips could meet though Malia pulled back slightly, eyes searching Kira’s, expression serious. She moved her hand back up to Kira’s cheek for a moment, then pulled away and sat up.

“Malia?” Kira sat up with her, touching her friend’s shoulder tentatively.

The other girl took a deep breath and then turned to look at her. “Kira… I love you,” she blurted out. “I am _in love_ with you.”

Kira blinked, eyes widening.

“I need you to know that,” Malia continued, “because I want this, I want you so much, I really really _really_ do but you’re my best friend and if you don’t feel the same that’s okay but this isn’t just gonna be fooling around for me and I can’t lose y—mmph!”

Kira’s kiss to cut off Malia’s desperate ramble was clumsy and too hard, their noses smushing together uncomfortably for a second, but then Kira cupped Malia’s face in her hands and realigned them. The kiss softened, and then ended almost as quickly as it began. Malia looked at her wide-eyed, licking her lips. “Wha—?”

Kira was smiling so hard she felt like her face was splitting. (Actually, her lip might actually be split, but whatever.) She leaned forward again, shoving Malia’s cap off and pressing their lips together again briefly, and then resting their foreheads together and closed her eyes.

“I love you too Malia,” she whispered, letting the words fall slowly out of her mouth like the most precious secret in the world. She laughed a little, elated, tilting her head and meeting Malia’s eyes. “I _love_ love you,” she said with a press of her lips. “I’m _in love_ with you.” Another kiss. “I want you so much, always.”

Malia kissed back this time, fiercely, licking at the seam of Kira’s lips and cradling her head as she lowered her back down to the ground. They lost themselves in a blur of lips and tongue and panting breaths, hands tangling in hair and sliding along sweaty skin as the sun beat down on them. Malia was sprawled across her, and despite the (admittedly thin) layers of clothing between them the intimacy of feeling another body shift against her own made Kira’s skin feel electrified. She slipped her hands underneath Malia’s singlet as nimble fingers unbuttoned the front of her romper and brushed the lacy bra underneath. She traced her fingers along Malia’s spine while the other girl kissed a trail down her neck and collar to the swell of her breasts. She gasped and bucked her hips when Malia gently nipped her teeth at the skin below her collarbone, retaliated by slipping her hands down and grabbing Malia’s buttocks and grinding up.

Malia moaned and slipped her hand down towards Kira’s crotch and felt around a moment, then sighed with frustration and dropped her forehead against Kira’s neck. “Ugh, why did you have to wear a romper.”

“What? Why? What’s wrong with it?!”

“Don’t get me wrong, you look _super_ cute in it, but it’s not exactly an easy access outfit.” At Kira’s confused look she grinned and licked her lips pointedly.

Kira went bright red. “Oh. You… you want to do… that?”

“Only if you want me to, of course. But yes, definitely,” Malia nodded enthusiastically, shifting her gaze to the hem of Kira’s shorts. She slid her fingers just inside the fabric, brushing the soft skin and edge of Kira’s panties, making the girl shiver. Biting her lip she looked back up to meet Kira’s eyes, hesitant. “Is this okay?”

Kira smiled at her. “I trust you.”

“Yeah, but is it okay?” Malia leaned forward, face hovering just above her friend’s. “I want you to tell me okay? What’s okay, what isn’t. It’s important.”

“Okay. Um… what—” Kira swallowed. “What if… you tell me what you want to do, and I can tell you if it’s okay?”

Malia hummed in agreement. “And you tell me if you want me to stop, or if there’s something you want me to keep doing, or something you want me to try.”

“You seem to—Have you… done this before?”

“Nope,” Malia shook her head. “But I talk to Laura and Erica and Lydia a lot, and I read a lot, and the sex ed class is surprisingly good, even if it is awkwardly taught by my cousin’s wife. Also, I masturbate a lot,” she added, grinning.

Kira stared at her, wide-eyed and pink cheeked, and then burst into giggles. “Oh my god, Malia!”

“What, don’t you?”

“I… not really?” Kira was sure she was so red she might explode, but she stumbled on anyway. “I mean I kinda do? Sometimes? But I live in a dorm, and… I don’t know what I like, really, it’s not… I don’t get much out of it I guess?”

Malia pressed a kiss to Kira’s jawline and brushed her fingers lightly over the spreading damp at Kira’s crotch. “I’d like to help you figure out what gets you off, then. If that’s okay with you.”

It was Kira’s turn to nod enthusiastically, and she pulled Malia into a kiss, lifting her hips slightly into the other girl’s touch. “Yes please,” she murmured against Malia’s lips.

The fingers rubbed against the fabric slightly, then hooked around the hem to stroke the damp cotton of her panties and Kira moaned her approval, shifting against the pressure. Malia licked into her mouth, moving her tongue in time with her fingers for a few heartbeats before kissing her way down between Kira’s breasts. Her fingers moved up slightly, tapping lightly as they went until Kira shivered and gasped. Malia hummed against her skin, nipped it lightly and hooked her fingers under the edge of Kira’s panties, glancing up at the girl. “You okay with this?” she asked softly, fingers stilled and brushing the curls beneath.

Kira bit her lip, hesitant, wrinkling her nose slightly. “M-maybe, just over the top this time? I mean, we were just climbing trees and stuff.”

“OH!” Malia’s eyes widened and she quickly unhooked her fingers, looking at the dirt under her nails with a frown. “Yeah, shit, good point.”

“Maybe I’ll bring hand wipes next time,” Kira giggled. “And wear a skirt.”

“Next time huh?” Malia kissed her, grinning, and the turned her attention to sliding Kira’s straps over her shoulders and down, deftly unhooking her bra. She paused before removing it, waiting for Kira’s nod before slipping it off. Kira chewed her lip as she watched Malia’s dark eyes take in her bare breasts, self-conscious and wanting to squirm a little under the intensity of her gaze. However before she could do anything Malia was leaning down and wetting her right nipple with her tongue. Kira inhaled sharply then moaned when Malia blew a stream of air across the nub. Malia grinned at her knowingly, eyes alight, then sucked on the nipple gently while doing something with her tongue that left Kira whimpering.

The wandering fingers were back between her legs as Malia’s mouth continued mouthing her nipples, drawing whines and gasps from Kira as she rubbed the pad of her thumb across her clit through her clothes, brushing her nails lightly across the wet fabric below. Kira felt like there was a live wire connecting her nipples to her clit. Her hands that were desperately gripping onto Malia’s sides slid up, tangling in her hair as Malia moved her mouth from the other nipple and kissed her way down Kira’s stomach. She paused then, hovering between Kira’s legs.

“Can I lick you through your clothes?” she asked softly, tentatively.

The noise that escaped Kira’s throat then was embarrassing, but she nodded, licked her lips. “You—you can… if you can get around them, um, you know.”

Malia raised her eyebrows, a slow grin spreading across her face. “Really? You want me to try?”

“ _Yes please_ ,” Kira breathed. Malia moved back in for a quick kiss, nipping her lower lip gently with a predatory grin before sliding back down her body. Kira watched her, vibrating in anticipation as Malia slowly stuck her tongue out, pausing just a hair’s breadth from her fabric covered clit for a few moments before pressing, gently at first then with increasing firmness against her. She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. The pressure moved then, rolling, flicking, intense through the wet cotton layers; a high-pitched groan escaped Kira’s throat and she jerked, tensed up. The pressure suddenly left.

“Sshhhh.” There was hot breath on her inner thigh, a thumb brushing her leg soothingly. “Try to relax, okay?”

Kira nodded, letting her muscles loosen and focussing on the hot breath that was blowing over her damp crotch. It was a little embarrassing how obviously wet she was through two layers of clothing. She gasped then as the pressure of Malia’s tongue returned, this time lower, prodding around her cunt, and she lifted her hips slightly to press back. Malia flicked her tongue, rubbed the tip of her nose against Kira’s clit, and then Kira felt fingers hook around the hem of her clothes and there was another stream of air across her damp curls. She was whining again, the heat and throbbing between her legs becoming almost unbearable, more intense than anything she had ever felt.

The first flick of tongue across her wet folds made her whimper and she clutched tighter at Malia’s head, almost sobbing. Kira heard the other girl lick her lips, tasting her and groaning slightly, and then the tongue was back with fervour, working it’s way back and forth from her cunt to her clit, alternating patterns and pressure and pace until Kira really was sobbing, hips rocking slightly into the attention. One of Malia’s hands had worked its way back up to a nipple and she pinched it, the sharp zing making Kira cry out. A few more moments of the dual sensations was all it took before she shuddered violently, gasping for air. The increased wetness between her legs was cleaned up with the same tongue that caused it until Kira was so sensitive she had to whimper out a protest.

Malia’s mouth immediately withdrew and she rested her face on Kira’s thigh, panting and licking her lips. “That was amazing. You are amazing.”

“Wha—me? Y—You were—the one—who is—wow,” Kira gasped out, still breathless and giddy and trying to find words. She could feel tears trickling into her hairline. “Wow,” she repeated, grin stretching across her face as she wiped the tear tracks. “That was… amazing.”

“Told you,” Malia snickered. She turned her head then, pressed her mouth against the skin below the leg of Kira’s shorts and she licked at it, nipped gently.

“Are you giving me a hickey?”

“Mmm, not yet. But I could. Do you want one?”

Kira giggled and threw an arm over her eyes. “I definitely want one. It’ll be my first.”

“Really?” Malia grazed her teeth against the skin. “How many of your firsts have I taken today, d’ya reckon.” She sucked at the skin and Kira jerked a little.

“Uh-mm, a lot of the important ones I think.”

Malia hummed in agreement against her skin and worked at the patch for a few minutes until Kira started to squirm. She shifted then until she was lying half atop Kira’s body, their legs entangled, her face pressed against Kira’s collar. One of her hands snuck over to Kira’s and she entwined their fingers, making a contented noise.

Comfortable but a little confused Kira moved her head slightly so she see Malia’s face. “What about you?” she asked tentatively.

“What about me?”

“You didn’t… did you? Don’t you want—?”

Malia nuzzled her throat and shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. This was about you, remember? About finding out what you like.” She pressed a kiss to Kira’s chin.

“You don’t want me to…?”

“Oh I do, but I don’t need it right now.” She kissed her jaw. “I want what you want when you want it, and I don’t want you to do something until you’re ready. And I get the feeling you aren’t ready yet, Kiki, and that’s okay.”

Kira smiled softly. “Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Malia gave her a teasing smile, then pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. Kira wrinkled her nose at the smell, making Malia laugh. “Guess I’ll have to brush my teeth before I kiss you again then.”

Kira made an alarmed face at the prospect. “Ugh, to hell with it,” she grimaced before leaning up to meet Malia’s lips, letting herself get used to the taste. It wasn’t great, but she figured she could deal with it; it was her fluids anyway.

When Malia drew back she looked at Kira’s face and started laughing. “You still look really disgusted.”

“Shut up,” she grumbled back, pulling Malia back down into an embrace. They lay there cuddling in the hot sun, sweaty and entwined.

Kira thought back to a year and a half ago, to talking about her evolving feelings toward her best friend with Scott, and his insistence that she tell her. She had been so sure at the time that it would end terribly, that Malia wouldn’t feel the same. She couldn’t have been more wrong, and now? She couldn’t be more happy.

  
..  
  


It was dark when they walked back, hand in hand. Kira had a flush of dark pink across her nose and cheeks and shoulders from falling asleep in the sun; Malia looked maybe a shade darker across the shoulders and legs. The cap was still on Kira’s head but Malia had turned it backwards with a snicker after the sun went down, and Kira was enjoying the mirth in her friend’s (girlfriend’s?) eyes too much to care about how silly she probably looked. (Malia insisted that she suited it but Kira doubted it – she’d always been self-conscious of having a large forehead and figured this probably just made it worse.)

The song of frogs and crickets was almost deafening, Malia’s hand almost scorching hot and slick with sweat, and Kira _knew_ she smelled pretty gross and could feel sweat trickling down her back, but none of that mattered right now. She was so _happy_.

Which was why Malia’s grumpy sigh took her by surprise.

“Is… everything okay?” Kira stopped walking and tried to get a good look at her friend’s expression under the streetlights. Malia was staring at the ground with a frown on her face, making Kira suddenly uncertain and afraid. _What if she’s having second thoughts?_ she thought, horrified, and tentatively began to pull her hand away.

Malia just gripped it tighter and pouted at her. “It’s just unfair is all,” she finally said.

“What is?”

“That I only get you for the summer,” Malia grumbled, kicking the gravel.

 _Oh_. Kira almost laughed in relief. “Well, actually… dad was talking about maybe letting me relocate?” She saw Malia’s head whip towards her and she grinned. “He knows how much I hate the school over there and feels really bad about doing that, so while we’re here he and mom are gonna talk to the school about finishing up my high school education here and stuff, so…”

Malia bounced excitedly. “So I get to keep you?!”

Kira couldn’t help laughing happily, even as she flushed at the wording. She nodded. “Well, I mean it’s not 100% confirmed, but yeah, hopefully.” She was suddenly pulled into another tight hug, pressed awkwardly against her friend’s body. She slid her arms around and hugged back, then daringly snuck her hands into Malia’s back pockets.

Malia giggled and kissed under Kira’s ear, grazing her teeth lightly over the hickey she left earlier. “Reckon your mom will let me stay the night?”

“Um, that probably depends on how we look right now, like, how obvious it is that we…” Kira pulled back and glanced down at the varying degrees of crinkled and damp and dirty her romper was in, then caught sight of the hickey on her thigh. “Ah…”

Following her gaze, Malia snickered. “We could clean up at my place first?”

She considered it a moment, then shook her head. She wasn’t going to start this new stage of her life with sneaking around, especially not when the options for her last year of high school were in her parents hands. “No. I don’t care. Besides,” she slipped her hand back into Malia’s with a smile. “I’m pretty sure my parents already know how I feel about you.”

Malia grinned and kissed her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i actually started writing a little ficlet from Malia's pov set about half a year before this when Kira's still overseas, so i'll probably post that later on! keep an eye out.
> 
> anyway, come hang out on [tumblr](http://neighbourhoodwitch.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
